Big Time Sister?
by bookwriter-lover1212
Summary: James's little sister Sadie is totally bummed when she finds out she has to stay with her brother for the whole summer. Will James and Sadie learn to get along?
1. Chapter 1

**Sadie is 14! I have never been to LA or in any big city so please keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR!**

**Sadie's POV:**

"How did your brother come out so hot and you so….um…." my best friend asked while flipping through this week's edition of Pop Tiger.

"Not?" I suggested.

"Yeah," she said. "I mean your brother is James Diamond from Big Time Rush!" She said.

"Yeah don't remind me," I said.

"He's the hottest guy on the planet!" My friend continued.

"I personally don't think he's hot," I said.

"Well of course you don't, he's your brother," She said.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this, Joanna," I said.

"Sorry, Sadie. So, have you talked to James lately?" Joanna asked.

"No, he's been busy with his tour and recording for his new album," I replied.

"Oh sorry," She replied "Have you tried calling him?"

"Yeah, he doesn't answer," I said.

"Sadie! Guess what!" My mom said bursting into the room.

"What?" I said.

"You're going to Hollywood to stay with your brother for the whole summer!" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You and your brother never talk anymore! You need to spend some time together," My mom said, "So you'll be leaving this Friday." She left the room and I groaned.

"You're so lucky!" Joanna said.

"No I'm not! I want to stay here for the summer," I said.

"Then tell your mom you don't want to go," She suggested.

"You don't tell my mom no!" I said.

**James's POV:**

"Boys, I need to talk to you," Mrs. Knight said. Kendall paused the video game we were playing and we all turned to look at her.

"What's up mom?" Kendall asked.

"Well, James's little sister is coming to stay with us," She said.

"What? Why? For how long?" I asked.

"For the whole summer," Mrs. Knight replied. I groaned.

"My mom?" I asked. Mrs. Knight nodded.

"Come on, she's your sister. How bad could it be?" Kendall said.

"My sister and I aren't exactly close," I said.

"Well, she's still your sister," Logan said.

"I know, but whenever we're around each other it's awkward 'cause neither of us says anything," I said.

"Then start a conversation! You have a ton to talk about! You're in a band," Mrs. Knight said.

**Sadie's POV: At airport on Friday**

"Have Fun!" My mom said and hugged me one last time before I went through security.

"Bye mom!" I said and then left. A whole summer in Hollywood? Maybe it won't be so bad. The palm woods is famous for their spectacular pool. The ride to California was pretty normal; I read my book and listened to my iPod. I waited in the airport for almost two hours and James still hadn't showed up. I picked up my suit case and walked to one of the desks.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Can you give me directions to the Palm Woods?" I asked.

"Would you like me to call you a cab?" The woman asked.

"No thanks, I'll walk," I said.

"But, it's pouring out!" The woman said.

"I don't have money to pay for a cab!" I said. The woman printed out a map for me and circled the destination for me.

"Luckily it's not too far," She said and handed me the map.

"Thanks!" I said and walked into the crowded streets of LA. By the time I reached the palm woods I was soaking wet.

"Excuse me sir, but can you tell me what room James Diamond lives in?" I asked the man at the desk.

"Sorry, little girl, I'm not allowed to tell crazed fans which rooms belong to who," he replied.

"I'm not a crazed fan, I'm his sister," I said.

"Ha, Yeah right!" he said.

"No really," I said.

"Fans these days will say anything," he whispered to himself, "Go away, soaking girls are bad for business."

"Sadie! I'm so sorry!" someone said. I turned around to face my big brother.

"Why are you soaking wet?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know, maybe because it's pouring rain outside!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Wow, James you are the worst brother ever," one of the boys behind him, who I recognized as Logan, said.

"Wait, this is your sister?" the man at the desk asked.

"Um, yeah, she is," James replied. The man started cracking up. I began to shake as my soaking clothes absorbed the cool air inside the building.

"I'm going to a hotel," I said and started to walk away.

"Wait! Don't go!" James said.

"What? I'm freezing, soaking wet, and I'm starting to get hungry, so let's make this quick," I said.

"You can't stay in a hotel, mom will never allow that," Kendall said from behind James.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," I said and started to turn around.

"No, we insist," Kendall said and grabbed my suit case. I sighed and gave in.

"Fine," I said.

"Good, now follow me," He said. The apartment was amazing! It was like every kids dream.

"It's even got a swirly slide!" Carlos informed me.

"Cool," I said nodding my head.

"Hello Sadie! Why are you all wet?" Mrs. Knight asked me.

"James forgot to pick her up at the airport," Logan said. James slapped Logan's arm and glared at him.

"James!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

"It's no big deal," I said.

"You're shivering! You must be freezing," Mrs. Knight said. She showed me where the shower was and I took a long hot shower.

**James's POV:**

"How could you forget to pick your sister up at the airport?" Mrs. Knight lectured me.

"Well I was chilling by the pool talking to this super hot girl and the time just slipped away from me," I explained.

"James, girls will come and go, but family will always be there for you," Mrs. Knight said and left me sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Sadie!" Kendall said. I turned around and Sadie was standing there awkwardly. Luckily her phone started ringing to break the silence.

"Hey, Mom," She answered her phone.

"Yeah every thing has been great. We've had so much to catch up on," She said. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but she ignored it.

"Yeah, I'm having tons of fun," she said. She was silent for a minute and then she handed the phone out to me.

"She wants to talk to you," she said. I took the phone.

"Hey, Mom," I said a little nervously.

"Your sister is a terrible liar. You better have fun and spend quality time together!" She said and hung up. I hung up the phone and stared at it.

"Who's Jake?" I asked with a smirk. Her face turned red.

"Give it back!" She said.

"No, I think I'm gonna open the text," I said.

"Give it back," She screeched and tackled me. I dropped the phone and it fell to the floor.

"You jerk," she screamed and punched me over and over, but then I began to tickle her. I stood up and something crunched beneath my foot. Sadie heard it and she stopped laughing instantly.

"What was that?" She asked. I picked up my foot and showed her the crushed phone. She snatched it out of my hand. She pressed a button, but the phone was completely broken.

"I'll buy you a new one!" I said quickly. She got up from the couch and walked t the front door. She opened it walked out and slammed the door.

"Way to go," Logan said.

"Shut up!" I replied and threw a pillow at him.

**If you like it let me know, because if you don't I'm not writing anymore. If all I get are story alerts I'm not writing anything else because that doesn't tell me how good this story is. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadie's POV:**

I walked out the door of the apartment and realized I had no where to go. My phone was broken and I didn't know anyone here. What a great summer I was having. I sat down next to the door and leaned against the wall. A girl came walking down the hallway and stopped in front of me.

"What are you doing out in the hallway?" She asked.

"No where else to go," I said with a shrug.

"Oh," the girl said and knocked on the apartment door.

"Oh hey Camille," I heard James say when he opened the door.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked when he noticed me. I shrugged and didn't say anything.

"You know her?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister," James replied.

"And you're making her sit in the hallway?" Camille asked.

"I'm not making her! She stormed out when I broke her phone!" James replied.

"Whatever is Logan here?" She asked.

"Yeah," James said and let her in the apartment. He stared at me for a minute and then sat down beside me.

"I'm really sorry I broke your phone. It was an accident," James said.

"It's okay," I replied unconvincingly.

"Then why are you sitting in the hallway?" James asked.

"Because I don't want to be here!" I nearly shouted.

"What? Why not?" James asked.

"You've barely said anything to me! We just don't have a good relationship," I said.

"We can fix that," James said.

"I just want to go home," I whispered. James sighed and stood up.

"Come on," he said.

"No," I replied.

"Come on," he repeated firmly.

"No!" I said again. He reached down and picked me up.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

"No!" James replied and opened the apartment door.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed louder.

"Not until you agree to hang out with me!" he replied.

"No!" I said.

"Then I'm not putting you down," James replied.

"James, I don't think that's a good idea," Logan said.

"You can't hold me forever," I said.

"Yes I can. Have you seen my muscles?" he asked.

"Put me down!" I said again.

"Not I until you agree to hang out with me! I will get you to like me!" he said.

"I just want to go home!" I said and squirmed in James's arms. James sat down on the couch with me on top of him.

"I'm not comfortable with this," I said.

"Then say you'll hang out with me," he said.

"No," I said and squirmed. His grip on me tightened and it was impossible.

"Fine! I'll hang out with you!" I said.

"Good," he said and released his iron grip on me. "What do you want to do first?"

"How about we watch a movie?" Kendall suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Carlos said and sat down on the couch.

**James's POV:**

"James! Wake up!" Someone shouted in my ear.

"Ahhh! I'm up!" I said and bolted up right in my bed.

"Good! We're getting me a new phone today," Sadie said.

"No can do. I have to be at the studio at 10," I replied. Gustavo would kill me if I was late to rehearsals one more time.

"Um, James, it 9:50," Sadie replied.

"What?" I looked over at the clock and she was right, it was 9:50. I scrambled to get dressed and do my hair perfectly and ran out the door.

"I'm here!" I said running into the recording room.

"James, what are you doing here, it's 6:30 in the morning," Kelly informed me.

"What? No it was 9:50," I said confused. Kelly shoved her phone in my face and it said 6:30.

"She's dead," I growled and walked out of the building. I walked back to the apartment and threw open the door. Sadie and Katie were sitting on the couch laughing their heads off.

"Yeah let's see you laugh when I chop all your hair off," I said and grabbed the scissors out of the drawer in the kitchen. Sadie stopped laughing and stood up.

"You wouldn't dare," she said.

"Oh I would," I said and stepped toward her. She backed up, but I cornered her against the couch. I took a long piece of hair and cut it just above her shoulder. I picked up the hair and waved it in her face.

"James!" she screamed. I laughed and lunged for me. I dropped the scissors and they went skidding across the floor.

"If this is your attempt to get me to like you, it definitely isn't working! I hate you!" she screamed at me.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Knight screamed. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos stood behind her rubbing their eyes.

"She woke me up and made me think it was 9:50!" I said.

"He cut off my hair," She said. I picked up the scissors and snipped more of her hair. She slapped me and I cut more of her hair. She slapped and I cut.

"Stop it!" Mrs. Knight screamed at us. Sadie had tears in her eyes when I looked at her. I looked down at all the hair on the floor.

"Sadie, I" I started. She stood up and shook her head.

"It was my fault. I was asking for it," she said and began picking up the hair on the floor.

"Lets all just go back to sleep," Mrs. Knight said. We all nodded and headed to our rooms.

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts I got! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**James's POV:**

"Mom, I just want to come home," I heard Sadie say. I opened my bedroom door and looked out. Sadie was on the phone.

"Please! I'll do anything, if you just let me come home," Sadie pleaded. Was I really that bad? The door opened behind me and Kendall came out. He opened his mouth to say something, but I waved my hand at him to shut up.

"I know it's only been two days, but James doesn't want me here and I don't want to be here," Sadie said. Who said I didn't want her here? Kendall put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok," Sadie sighed and hung up the phone. She sat down on the couch. Kendall shrugged and walked out of the bedroom.

"Good morning, Sadie," he said in his charming way.

"Good morning, Kendall," She smiled at him. I growled silently to myself.

"James," She growled at me.

"Sadie," I said a little deflated.

"You better get ready we have to be at the rocque records in half an hour," Kendall said. I sighed and went into the bathroom. I opened the cabinet and pulled out my combs, hair spray, and gel.

"All that hair product is going to make your hair fall out," Sadie said leaning against the door frame. I reached into the cabinet and pulled out Bara Cuda hair growing gel.

"Got it covered," I said.

"You're just as ridiculous as you were in Minnesota," Sadie said and walked away. I sighed and leaned against the counter, forgetting about my hair for a second. Sadie left the living room and went into the bedroom she was sharing with Katie.

"Don't worry, she'll come around," Kendall said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You always get the girl," he said and laughed.

"Yeah real funny," I said and went back to styling my hair.

"You better be out of the bathroom in ten minutes because I'm going to wake up Logan and Carlos," Kendall said.

"It takes more than ten minutes to make this," he said doing jazz hands in front of his face "look beautiful."

"Come on, James," Logan said.

"Everyone else is ready," Kendall said.

"Just two more minutes!" I said.

"We don't have two more minutes," Carlos said.

"Sadie, why don't you go watch the boys rehearse at Rocque Records," Mrs. Knight suggested to Sadie, who was watching TV on the couch.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Sadie said.

"No, you should come with us," I said leaving the bathroom.

"See! You'll have tons of fun," Mrs. Knight told her.

"Okay fine," Sadie said getting off the couch.

"Who is this?" Gustavo yelled when we walked into the studio.

"My sister," I replied.

"Well get her out of here!" He shouted.

"Can't," I said. Gustavo opened his mouth to yell again, but Kelly came in.

"How nice to meet you! What's your name?" she asked my sister.

"Sadie," I replied for her.

"I can talk for myself!" she growled at me.

"Sorry," I muttered and folded my arms across my chest.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Sadie, I didn't even know James had a sister," Kelly said. Uh Oh, I thought.

"You didn't?" Sadie asked, her voice tinged with pain. Kendall slapped his forehead and I sighed.

"No, James never mentioned you," Kelly said. Was she trying to get me killed?

"Well enough of this chit chat," Gustavo said, "We have a concert in 2 days! Rehearsal! Now!" We walked into the recording booth grumbling and complaining.

**Sadie's POV:**

Kelly showed me to the cool swinging chair in the corner. It was incredibly comfortable and I made a mental note to get one for my room at home. The boys started singing and I put my ear phones in to block it out, eventually I had fallen asleep.

…

I opened my eyes to find myself in James's arms. I blinked my eyes repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I didn't want to wake you," He replied.

"I'm tired," I said laying my head against his chest.

"Well you did stay up half the night trying to prank me," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said tiredly.

"I'm sorry I cut your hair," he whispered.

"What I couldn't here you?" I said.

"I'm sorry I cut your hair," he repeated louder.

"It's okay, It'll grow back," I said and closed my eyes.

"No it's not okay, if someone cut my hair I'd be pretty freaking upset," I said.

"James, it's fine, now drop it. Where are we?" I asked.

"Right now we're in the palmwoods park," he replied.

"I can walk you know," I said.

"Okay," he said and put me down.

"You slept forever," Carlos said.

"Yeah, I was afraid James had given you a concussion when you were fighting earlier," Logan said.

"Yeah you didn't even wake up when Logan almost hit that kid on the bike and had to swerve out of the way," Kendall added.

"I get it, I'm a heavy sleepier," I said, "What time is it?"

"Almost 1:30," James replied.

"Awww I already missed the best tanning time," I said and pouted.

"You sound like James," Carlos said and rolled his eyes.

"You know tanning can cause skin cancer in the future," Logan said.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," I said.

"Oh my god, you really are my sister," James said.

"Oh shut up!" I said and rolled my eyes.

**Sorry, but I won't be updating for awhile! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUESS WHAT! I'm back….for a little while. School will be starting soon, but I'll try to update as often as possible.**

**James POV:**

"Kendall!" I said calling him over to the lobby window looking out to the pool.

"What's up?" He asked when he was beside me.

"Is that a boy talking to my sister?" I asked him.

"Um yeah, that's Jason Lanner," Kendall replied.

"And he's talking to my sister," I said and started to walk over to them, but Kendall pulled me back.

"Cool it, they are just talking," He said, but then Jason leaned in. Oh my god he was going to try to kiss my sister.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at Jason. He stopped and jumped up from where he was.

"Um, talking to a pretty girl, do you have a problem with that?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I do have a problem with you being all over my **sister,**" I replied.

"James!" Sadie shrieked and glared at me.

"You know what Sadie, I'll talk to you…..uh later," Jason said and left.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Sadie said and stormed away.

"I told you not to do that. Don't you remember what happened when you did that to Katie?" Kendall asked.

"They were going to see Kiss and Tell!" I said in my defense.

"I know, but you were out of control," Kendall said.

"Whatever," I said and headed to the apartment.

**Sadie's POV:**

I stormed into the apartment and slammed the door shut. Logan looked at me from over the top of his calculus book.

"What did he do?" Logan asked.

"He totally embarrassed me!" I said and sat down on the couch. "He was just looking at my earrings!"

"Let me guess. You were talking to some guy and then James came bursting in yelling at him?" Logan said. I nodded.

"He's trying really hard, you know," Logan said.

"Well he's ruining my life!" I said.

"I'm ruining your life?" James asked. I quickly turned around and saw James standing at the door.

"Yes! I don't have any friends here and when I'm trying to make some you come in and ruin it!" I yelled.

"He was going to kiss you!" James said.

"He was looking at my earrings! And even if he wasn't you don't have any right to stop him from kissing me, you aren't my father!" I screamed.

"Well now I know why dad left us, because of you!" James screamed back. I looked away from him tears welling up in my eyes. I went to the room I was sharing with Katie and sat on the bed.

"That was kind of harsh," I heard logan say.

"Yeah and I regret saying it," James replied. Yeah right, I thought.

**Sorry it's so short. Should I make Sadie and James start to get along or should they hate each other for a little while longer? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to my bff emporerindy, who loves going to the beach!**

**James's POV:**

"Get up!" Kendall said throwing a pillow at me.

"No! Wake me when it's noon!" I grumbled and stuffed my face in my pillow.

"We're going to beach, with lots of hot girls and the sun to tan under," Kendall said and I shot out of the bed.

"I'll be ready in 10 minutes!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom.

"Whoa I've never seen James move so fast," I heard Logan say.

"I can hear you!" I shouted. I heard his laughter and I smiled to myself. I pulled on clean clothes and carefully brushed my hair into its usual perfect style.

"I'm ready!" I said at the same time as Sadie said it coming out of her room. We glared at each other.

"Why is she going?" I asked.

"Cause we invited her," Carlos said happily skipping out the door.

"Come on, guys," Kendall grabbed my arm and Logan grabbed Sadie's. We both grumbled and squirmed, but they had iron grips. Somehow Sadie and I ended up in the backseat together. We both ignored each other. When we arrived at the beach we jumped out of the car. I set up a nice beach towel and laid down on it to start my tanning.

"Oh my gosh! Are you James Diamond from Big Time Rush?" a girl asked. I stood up.

"Yes, yes I am," I replied.

"Oh my gosh! I love you!" she said.

"Did you know James used a Teddy bear night light until he was 13?" Sadie said walking up to me. The girl looked at me funny and then walked away.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked Sadie.

"Nothing is wrong with me," she said and smiled at me.

"Will you just stay out of my life?" I asked her.

"I will stay out of yours if you stay out of mine," she said.

"Deal," I said. She shrugged and walked away.

"You know, one day you're going to appreciate her," Kendall said.

"I don't think that day is coming anytime soon," I said.

"I wish I had a sister," Logan said.

"You can have mine," I offered.

"James!" Kendall said and slapped me.

"What?" I asked.

"She's your sister no matter how much you say she isn't! You can't just give her away!" Kendall said.

"Hey, Carlos, do you want to make a sand castle with me?" Sadie asked.

"I love sand castles!" Carlos said and followed her to a spot in the sand.

"See she's perfectly happy without me!" I said.

"One day you're going to wake up and realize you should have treated her better," Kendall said and walked away.

**Sadie's POV:**

"What's James doing?" I asked. Carlos looked up from the sand castle and glanced over at James.

"I think he's going surfing," Carlos replied.

"Isn't surfing dangerous?" I asked.

"Sometimes," Carlos said and went back to working on his castle.

"Well aren't you going to stop him," I said.

"Ha, no. James can take care of himself. He took a lesson on surfing too," he said.

"He can't know how to surf after only one lesson!" I said.

"He went surfing once too, but that didn't end well. Luckily that mermaid girl saved him," Carlos said.

"Mermaid girl?" I asked.

"Turns out she was just a competitive swimmer," Carlos said with a shrug.

"Well there aren't any competitive swimmers around!" I said standing up. James rushed into the ocean and paddled up a wave. I ran into the water after him.

**James's POV:**

I rode the wave perfectly.

"Guys! Did you see that?" I asked running onto shore.

"Dude! Your sister just got sucked up by a huge wave!" Carlos yelled.

"Why didn't you do anything?" I asked.

"I can't swim!" Carlos replied. I looked out into the ocean and I could see Sadie struggling in the water and I could hear her screaming.

"Oh my god!" I yelled and dived into the water.

"Sadie?" I yelled. I swam to the spot I last saw her and dove under the water. The salt stung at my eyes. I couldn't find her. My lungs began to burn and I popped out of the water for air.

"James!" I heard her scream. I turned around and she was a few yards away from me. Another wave pushed her under the water but this time she didn't come back up.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadie's POV:**

I coughed and spit out salt water. I closed my eyes and leaned back into the sand.

"What the heck were you thinking?" James yelled. I shoot my head and curled up into a ball in the sand. I had never been so scared in my life. I thought I was going to die.

"Are you all right?" I heard Kendall's gentle voice. I just nodded. My throat hurt too much to answer, probably from breathing in salt water.

"What were you thinking, Sadie?" James asked again a little quieter, but there was still anger in his voice. I was just trying to make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

"I thought we were going to stay out of each other's lives?" I asked with my hoarse voice.

"That was until you did something incredibly stupid!" James snapped at me. I uncurled from my ball and looked up at him.

"It may have been stupid, but it was for you," I growled.

"I think it's time to go," Kendall said. This time on the way back to the palm woods I sat in the front passenger seat and Kendall, James, and Carlos sat in the back.

"How was it?" Mrs. Knight asked when we got back to the apartment and James slammed his bedroom door in response.

"I'll take that as it didn't go very well," She said. I shook my head.

"Sadie almost drowned!" Carlos said. Kendall, Logan, and I glared at him.

"Oh, sweetie, are you all right?" Mrs. Knight asked coming around to check to see if I had any bruises or scratches.

"I'm fine," I whispered and wiped away the tears before anyone else saw them.

"Why does James hate me so much?" I asked sinking down onto the couch.

"He doesn't. He loves you. That's why he acts like that," Kendall said sitting down next me.

"He's just really overprotective. He's was really worried about you, that's why he got so mad at you. He thought you had gotten hurt," Logan said.

"I wish you were my brothers," I said.

"Oh, Sadie. James loves you, he just doesn't know how to tell you," Kendall said.

"I won't believe it until I hear it from him," I said and walked off to the bedroom.

**James' POV:**

"Why does James hate me so much?" I heard Sadie ask the guys. I really screwed everything up. I didn't hate her, I loved her. How could I make it up to her? I sat down on my bed and thought about it for a long time. I finally thought of something and ran out of the apartment. When I returned to the apartment everyone else was asleep and I slipped into Katie and Sadie's room. On the nightstand I left Sadie what I had gotten her and an I'm sorry card. Then, I walked back to my room satisfied that this would work.

"Where have you been?" a groggy Kendall asked as I curled up in bed.

"Making things right," I said.

"Making things right how? Like revenge? James? James?" but I was already asleep and didn't answer.

**...**

"Oh my god, James thank you!" Sadie came barging into my room and jumped on top of me. I groaned.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said and hugged me the best she could while I was laying down. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as I played with a piece of hair that I had chopped.

"It's ok. I can get it fixed now," She said holding up the gift card I had given her for the local hair salon.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"Almost 9:30," She replied and climbed out of my bed.

"ugh, I'm supposed to be at concert rehearsals!" I threw the blankets off of me. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"I don't know, everyone was already gone by the time I got up," Sadie said. I looked over at Kendall's bed just to make sure she was telling the truth and this wasn't just one of her tricks.

"Gustavo is going to kill me!" I said throwing off my shirt and looking for a clean one.

"Ew! wait until I'm gone before you start getting undressed!" Sadie squealed and left.

"Sorry!" I called and got changed quickly.

"Are you okay hanging out here today?" I asked spraying my hair one last time.

"yep, I'll be fine," She said and tossed me a breakfast bar for me to eat on the way to the studio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadie's POV:**

_It's amazing how you can go from hating someone one minute and then loving them the next minute. _I tweeted with my brand new iPhone that my wonderful brother had gotten for me. I only had two followers. One was JamesDiamond and the other was BiG_tImE_rUsH. They would be the only ones to notice my tweet. I sat my phone down and pulled my sunglasses over my eyes. _Relaxing at the palm woods pool!_ I was addicted to tweeting!

"Hey, babe," a voice said. I looked up over the rim of my glasses. It was the boy from the other day.

"Better get out of here before my brother shows up again," I said and picked up my magazine. Truth was he hadn't been looking at my earrings. I'm lucky James showed up before the boy, Kevin, was able to kiss me.

"I'm not afraid of your pop star brother," Kevin said and put his arm around my shoulder.

"You should be," I growled and shoved Kevin's arm off my shoulder.

"Oh, come on, babe. I just wanna have a good time," he said and winked at me and tried to grab at me. I backed away.

"Yeah, well you should go 'have a good time' with someone else's little sister," James grabbed Kevin by the arm.

"Dude you're hurting my arm," Kevin said struggling against my brother's strong grip.

"If you don't leave my sister alone more than just your arm is going to be hurting," James whispered threateningly to Kevin. James released Kevin. Kevin fell the ground and scrambled to get away.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but I can't stand to see guys like that trying to take advantage of you," James said sitting at the end of my lounge chair. I put my feet in his lap and laid back in the chair.

"I'm glad you came when you did, James. Thank you," I said.

"No problem," He replied. he looked like he wanted to say more to me, but he kept quiet.

"What time do you have to be at your concert?" I asked James who had just been staring at the ground.

"What? Huh?" He asked.

"I said, when do you have to be at your concert?" I repeated myself.

"Oh, I have to be there at 6," He said.

"Well let's do something then! Horse back riding?" I asked.

"No way! Horses are smelly and only rich snobby guys ride horses besides girls!" James said.

"Oh, James. Lots of guys go horse back riding and you are a rich, snobby guy," I smirked.

"I'm still not doing it," James said shaking his head.

"Please? I'll do whatever you want first," I said.

"Ice hockey with the guys!" He said and got to his feet.

"Ugh, fine. If that's what it takes to get you on a horse," I said and followed James.

**...**

"Oh my god! Sadie, I'm so sorry!" Logan apologized for the hundredth time.

"It's fine," I said reassuring him.

"I think it might be broken," James said poking at my wrist.

"It's not broken. If it was broken OWWWWWW!...Yep it might be broken," I whimpered.

"Sorry," James mumbled.

"Well look on the bright side, James doesn't have to get on a horse!" Kendall said coming off the ice and sitting on the bleachers next to me.

"YESSSS! I mean... what a shame," James said. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess we should get you to a doctor," Kendall said.

"What about Logan? He's very medically," Carlos said.

"I think he meant a real doctor," Logan said.

"We don't have time to go to a real doctor! By the time we get to a doctor and get me checked out and everything you'll be late for your concert," I said.

"Well we can call my mom and she'll take you to a doctor," Kendall said pulling out his phone.

"NO!" I said quickly before Kendall could call his mom.

"I mean... I don't want to miss the concert," I said. Truth was I was terrified of doctors and I didn't want to go without James.

"It's just a concert. Your health is a little more important," Logan said.

"But it'll be my first BTR concert! Do you really want me to miss out on that?" I asked putting on my best pouting face.

"Okay, fine. But as soon as the concert is over we're taking you to a doctor," James said. I threw my arms around James and squeezed tightly. I groaned in pain a little. Shouldn't have moved my arm so fast but I didn't let go of him.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. I think he knows about my fear of doctors.

"Logan, can you fix her up temporarily?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, when we get back to the apartment I can," Logan said. The guys started packing up their hockey equipment and I attempted to unlace the stupid hockey skates I wasn't used to. I growled in frustration at not being able to get them off with only one hand.

"Here, let me help you," James said coming over when he saw my failed attempt.

"No! I can do this," I said stubbornly and continued to struggle with skates. James pushed aside my hand gently and untied the skates and pulled them off.

"Thanks," I said.

"Do you need help with your sneakers too?" James asked.

"I'll probably need you to tie them for me," I said giving into him and letting him help me. I slipped on my sneakers and he tied them for me.

**...**

**James' POV:**

"OWWWW!" Sadie screamed and clutched my hand as Logan tried to doctor up her wrist.

"Sorry," Logan mumbled and kept working.

"I'll get it!" Carlos yelled from the top of the swirly slide when someone knocked on the door.

"OWW! LOGAN!" Sadie screamed again.

"I'm not a real doctor! I haven't gone through any training! I'm sorry!" Logan said back sounding frazzled.

"DOGS!" I heard the voice as soon as Carlos opened the door. I groaned.

"Where have you guys been?" Kelly asked.

"You're supposed to be on your way to the concert for last minute sound checks!" Gustavo yelled. I checked my watch. It was 6:30.

"And James! You've been late for everything for the past week! Get your head in the game and send your little sister back to Minnesota!" Gustavo was still yelling. Sadie cowered behind me and Logan stopped working on her arm.

"Leave my sister out of this!" I snapped.

"She's part of the problem! Ever since she got here you either sing angrily or your late and sometimes don't even show up!" Gustavo said.

"That doesn't mean it's her fault! I over slept once and she was the one who woke me up! You can't make me send her home, Gustavo," I said.

"I can and I will," Gustavo said walking out the door.

"DOGS! Come," He said. None of us moved. Kelly sighed.

"Come on boys," Kelly said. "Oh and Sadie your flight is at 9:30." Kelly handed her an envelope containing the airplane ticket.

"Kelly, you can't send her home," I said.

"James, it's fine. I'm going to get Mrs. Knight to take me to a doctor and then I'll get on the plane to go home," Sadie said.

"Sadie.." I started but she had already gone to her room to pack her things.

"Come on, you have a concert to get to," Kelly said. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos followed Kelly out the door, but I hesitated. I sighed and eventually followed them out the door.


End file.
